Familiarity
by SolidFigments
Summary: It's winter in Konoha, and Iruka comes home to a not-so-empty house.


_**A/N: **I wrote this a while ago, but I never posted it here. Enjoy._

* * *

><p>Iruka stepped out of the heated academy to meet a silent path covered with powdered snow. The air was filled with flurries, and when he breathed in, the air came into his lungs like ice, burning and chilling his body. It was unusual for Konoha to have snow, and their uniforms weren't exactly made for the bitter weather. Iruka didn't seem to mind, though. It was the afternoon, yet the lack of people on the street made the atmosphere appear later. Iruka walked slowly to his apartment, taking in the cool, silent aura of the village and reveling in the lack of bustling people and loud voices. The stress of his day slowly but surely melted away. <em>Not entirely,<em>thought the Chuunin, walking a little faster when the snow started to fall harder. His apartment wasn't too far away; he was sure to make it before the snow covered the pathway home.

With little luck, Iruka made it to his apartment without much hustle; the snow was still light, coming down in small, fluffy bits. After removing the protection seals from the entryway, he opened the door to his apartment. The Chuunin smiled, grateful to be out of the cold. Once inside he removed his shoes and walked into the kitchen, unzipping his vest along the way.

His apartment wasn't too big, given his job as a teacher, but it was big enough for one person to live in. It was sparsely furnished; stacks of books and papers scattered on and around an old desk, and a few pictures of Team 9 and his parents, along with a few of his friends. Speaking of friends...

A slow, steady chakra pulsed rhythmically somewhere in his home, but Iruka continued to his kitchen, completely aware yet doing nothing about it at the moment. He started the tea and cleaned the dishes from last night, smiling contently and humming to himself. Once the tea kettle was filled and mugs brought out, the Chuunin decided to see the source of the calm chakra. His bare feet hardly made a sound on the hardwood floors as he grabbed his vest and headed to his room.

When he stepped into the door of his bedroom, he was only vaguely surprised to see a sleeping Jounin lying on his unmade bed. He knew he was in his room, but on his bed? Asleep?

"Kakashi-san...?" Iruka murmured the name at the door's entrance, watching the man sprawled on top his wrinkled sheets. The sound of his name caused slight reactions from the fair-haired Jounin; a light jerk of his wrist, a barely audible sigh through his mask. His Hitai Ate was removed, as well as his vest. Iruka looked to his floor and saw wet sandals at the foot of his bed. Iruka sighed again, this time a little more exasperated. Moving carefully around the bed, Iruka passed Kakashi's hand, which was flung out over the edge. The tips of his fingers brushed a fabric clad thigh, but the Chuunin paid no attention to the feeling. When he reached his dresser, he put down his vest and removed his hair tie, running his fingers in the tresses. He stole a quick glance at Kakashi to see if he was still sleeping before opening up a drawer and taking out a pair of sweat pants and a soft thermal shirt, one he wore often. He sat at the edge of the bed, removing his clothing and changing.

Iruka listened to the soft breathing of his friend behind him, pulling his shirt down over his head. As he rolled the fabric down over his abdomen, the bed shifted and the hem of his shirt was pulled down his back. Iruka turned to Kakashi. The Jounin's eyes reached Iruka's shoulder before reaching his face. His eyes were open in slits, surveying the Chuunin before lying back and closing his eyes, sighing tiredly. Iruka watched him quietly, taking in Kakashi's lean form. They sat there in silence for a brief moment before the tea kettle shrilled. Iruka stood up to take the pot off the heat, silently cursing the annoying appliance.

When he entered the kitchen, the Chuunin went to his cabinets, taking out one mug before reconsidering and taking out another. He poured the hot liquid into the two cups, the smell of herbal tea wafting into the air in curls of steam. Within a couple of minutes Iruka had the tea prepared on a tray and was walking back to his room, walking slowly down the hall to avoid spilling the drinks. When he entered the room, Kakashi had moved again, lying on his stomach. He was closer to one side, his face toward the empty space. Iruka took this as an invitation and sat down, a light smile on his face.

The dip in the bed caused Kakashi to open one eye, watching Iruka as he placed the tray down onto his dresser. He closed his eye again as Iruka turned around to face him. There was another shift of movement, and when Kakashi opened his eye again he saw the Chuunin lying on his back, his eyes closed and arms under his head. Kakashi put his arms underneath his chin and waited, tracing Iruka's profile with his eye.

Iruka sighed.

"What are you doing here?"

"My heater's broken." The answer was quick; there was no hesitation of thought. Iruka turned his head to look at him in return.

"...Your heater is broken." Kakashi nodded. Iruka turned back to the ceiling, closing his eyes again. With a discreet suggestion in his tone, Iruka continued,

"You could have gone to Asuma." Kakashi shifted to his side.

"He smokes."

"Kurenai?"

"She lives with Asuma."

"Gai?" Kakashi gave a cross look, but Iruka didn't see it. The Jounin ran his fingers along the Chuunin's side, the arm that usually shields it up under his head. Kakashi answered,

"I've never slept in his bed before." Iruka suppressed a shiver, flashes of images playing out behind his eyes. The sentence was innocent enough; Kakashi was simply stating a fact. But the double entendre was not lost on the Chuunin. He chuckled softly.

"I guess not."

They stayed in silence for a while, Kakashi opting to move closer to Iruka before getting comfortable. Iruka watched this with a twinge in his chest before telling himself that the Jounin was only a friend, a friend who became more for one drunken night, but a friend nonetheless. He moved closer in return, lying down on one side. Kakashi put a hand between them, the appendage weaponless and incredibly pale. Iruka sighed once more before placing his own hand down beside his. As they drifted off to sleep, Iruka felt Kakashi lightly hook his fingers with his own, sighing contently. Iruka smiled.


End file.
